1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to planters, and in particular to a planter container with a drain assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of containers have heretofore been utilized for growing various plants. It is often desirable to provide such containers with drainage systems, such as openings in their lower parts, for discharging excessive water. Such drainage systems can be desirable because excessive moisture levels in the potting soil can cause the plant roots to rot and can otherwise be harmful to the plants.
Providing for the passage of water through a planter container and out of a drainage system can also have a beneficial effect of removing bacteria and contaminants from the soil. Flower pots have heretofore been provided with drainage systems which consist of simple openings in the flower pot bottoms or sidewall openings in proximity to the flower pot bottoms.
However, a problem with such openings is that the potting soil is often washed out with the drain water. Flower pots and other types of planters have heretofore been provided with gravel and other material which is coarser than potting soil to facilitate drainage. However, the potting soil can wash through such relatively coarse material, particularly after a relatively heavy watering or rainfall.
An additional problem with such prior art drainage systems is that they are not adjustable. That is to say, they do not provide for control of the drainage level, but instead provide for complete drainage of the soil to a preset level, generally at the bottom of the container. For certain types of plants, it is desirable to maintain a certain level of wetness around the lower roots. For other types of plants, complete drainage is required to avoid root rot.
Therefore, for many applications it would be desirable to provide a planter with an adjustable drainage system incorporating a filter to pass liquids therethrough while blocking the flow of solids and particulates, such as top soil. Heretofore there has not been available a self-draining planter with the advantages and features of the present invention.